


Darkroom

by mooncloud93



Category: 2NE1, Infinite (Band)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncloud93/pseuds/mooncloud93
Summary: 2NE1 and INFINITE both have schedules in Japan. So Minzy and Myungsoo sneak for a little photography session.





	Darkroom

_Fourth stop it is._ He silently agreed to Dongwoo’s unfaltering enthusiasm. They just got into their car from the airport, greeted their Japanese fans with what little energy he still has (hoping the fans won’t notice that he is tired) and prayed that all of them should’ve just rested in their respective homes because rest is precious. _Rest is precious._ He smirked to himself while repeating the same line, remembering where he got it from. He closed his eyes and leaned his head on the window, feeling all tired and stressed. What confuses him though is how his mind still constantly works despite his exhaustion. He straightened his posture, still with closed eyes, and heaved a practiced sigh, then leaned on the window once again. He knows it. It’s his mind that is constantly working and running that consumes his energy. He has been thinking of a lot of things lately, of course since they are on world tour. Naturally, he has to think of rehearsals, their songs, their steps, learning languages but, surprisingly, this routine do not tire him at all. There are many things to think about. There are a million things to think about. But actually his mind is just constantly thinking of one person, and this one person is magically eating his vitality with just her images, and moves and…

_Bzzt..bzzt.._

He felt his phone vibrate but instead of checking on it, he heaved his deepest sigh of the day and ignored it. He need to figure things out. He need to figure things with his mind. But he doesn’t know how to when he and his mind is this tired.

  _Bzzt..bzzt.._ Second text. He felt Dongwoo’s stare, and the most logical thing that he thought of  doing was to open his eyes and stare back to his closest hyung, which eventually became a bad idea.

“You’ve been waiting for that. Why are you ignoring it?” He said in his softest voice, afraid that he might wake up the others.

“Hmm?” He looked at him questioningly, then looked at his phone, then back at him.

“Don’t be such a babo Myungsoo…” Of course he knows. Ever since they became roommates, he just can’t keep anything from his Dongwoo Hyung anymore. This hyung and his smart instincts, reminds him how dangerous he could be, despite his comical acts in front of the fans.

He stared at him for a while, lost for things to say because he is not exactly listening to his hyung’s supposed-to-be advice with his current ‘dilemma’. He smiled to him and mumbled assuring words to his hyung, that it is okay, to which Dongwoo responded with a slight clutch to his shoulder. When he was quite sure that Dongwoo is already distracted with something else, he closed his eyes and automatically focused all attention to his mind. His mind, like it has a life of its own, wandered to her again, to wherever she is in the deepest trenches of his brain.

 

 

When they arrived to their hotel, ready to have his sleep (or nap or an eye-shut, well he isn’t sure anymore cause his body is resting but his mind is constantly operating), that was when he realized that he still haven’t checked her text, which made him hastily sit up, like the sudden realization was an ice cold water to his spine, and made him rummage for his phone in his backpack.

_Damn. Five texts?!_ He brushed his already messy hair with his hands before checking the supposedly damned texts.

**_-Have you arrived, yet? If it’s ok would you tell me if you’ve already arrived.-_ **The bright light of his phone made his eyes hurt bad. But it’s her text that made his head ache a bit, and made his eyebrows scrunch. _What is this text and what is there to be so formal about?_

_**-Myungsoo?-**_  He’s already more than awake, mind now working at a very ridiculous pace. He stared at this familiar characters that his phone is displaying, realising that it is actually his name on it, sent by the girl who is adamantly dominating his mind. He keeps staring at it like he is seeing it for the first time. The enthusiasm that his mind is making is actually totalling the enthusiasm the Infinite members show whenever they see a camera when they just debuted. _This is insane._ And he closed his eyes at that thought.

 He brushed his hair again, dialled her number without bothering about her other texts, and without bothering about the fact that it is already way past midnight, and the one he is actually calling might be busy or tired from her own Japanese promotions.

“Ah. Yoboseo.”

“Oh wow you’re still awake.” He spoke without thinking. Of course he wasn’t expecting her to be still awake. He even kind of wished that she is already asleep and would hear a Japanese girl telling him to leave a message or something, but was still glad it was her voice that answered. It calmed the crazies in his brain, her voice.

“Have you arrived? Have you received my text? I mean…”

“Do you want to meet now? It’s already late but I was just.. uhhmm.. If you are not busy or anything and if you only want to..” He is anxious. His whole body and its parts feel to him like they already developed own minds and own actions, and they are getting unreasonable. He is now listing down in his head the things he drank for the day but none of it, he realized, contained alcohol. How come he is saying all of this, at this hour, and to his co-idol, whom he just befriended recently?

“You mean now? Like sneak out?!” His heart sank for a bit. He was kind of expecting a straight up, positive answer since it is her after all. Her being the young, bright, spontaneous girl that she is, and the idea’s from her after all. The thought came to him since they’ve done it already. Plus, with both of them having careers as “bright” as the spotlights that shine them of course all the chance they got to have are stolen, sneaky chances. She herself knows the answer to her question, he thought to himself. This isn’t exactly the first time that they’re doing it, so why is she hesitating. But, well, this isn’t also the fourth or the fifth either. Sure they did it once in Jeju and though it is in their country the destination wasn’t so exposed unlike in Seoul so they managed to escape. Japan though is different. It is just like the annex of Korean pop territory and anyone who are involved in the industry isn’t exactly safe. _It is risky after all_. The thought made him realize the risks and the consequences. They are not being smart and both of their groups are on the top of their games.   _Who in their right mind would even…_ he dropped his head, phone still pressed on his ears and forehead touching the top of his folded knees and started pounding it on them and is about to give up. Then he thought, what is there to give up, when he is not even starting yet.

“Myungsoo? Oppa? Are you still there?” Her voice speaking his name feels like a spark of fire in his mind, in his wake, and it spreads like wildfire throughout his body. He relaxed his body, and heaved a relaxed sigh.

“If it’s okay with you, I would really like to see you now? I was kind of thinking with busy schedules we have right now, this is the only actual free time that we’d have.” Not true. They have like a day or two vacation before another concert to another part of Japan and her promotion’s about to end anyways. But he has to. He has to see her. His eyes, his skin, his whole self is itching to see her. He is itching for her and he needs her now.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit risky? Plus it’s late already. Oppa..” Her voice, even her words sounds rehearsed. It sounds hard. Like there is a note on her brain reminding her that this is what she is supposed to say in this kind of situations.

“I will just fix my things and get my camera and change clothes. Text me your hotel and I will pick you up and…uhmm..what else?”

“Oppa, We…”

“Oh do not forget your camera Minji. Bring them, ok? Oh and I’ll text you the number of my taxi just in case. I’ll keep in touch and wait for me.” He heard her sigh, and he smiled to himself. The stress, the fatigue that was lingering his body was all fading away and what he feels right now is pure excitement.

 

 

The taxi came to a halt. He checks on his phone but there are no signs of Minji contacting him ever since he sneaked out of their hotel. He looks outside, and he stared at the hotel entrance where Minji and her group is staying but there are no signs of Minji, nor of any kind of life outside the vehicle that he is in now.  He is starting to get anxious again. _What if she doesn’t show up?_

He was about to call her again when he saw something moved at the corner of his eye. When he focused his attention to the hotel’s front door, he smiled. The smile that he only shows the camera, for photo shoots or for variety shows. The smile that he rarely shows, only mostly when he is told to do it. It surprised him. Surprised him that he can still managed to elicit that kind of smile when he is just so tired and so weary that even a joke from Sungyeol or Dongwoo can’t manage to force. Not that he doesn’t find them amusing anymore, he still does even on the years they spent each day. It’s just that, this one’s different. _Totally different._ He realised and just the thought of Minji’s effect on him made his smile grow fonder, and he thought he couldn’t smile like that anymore.

“Hi oppa.” She peeked at the window and gave him a smile. A smile, he realized, is tired and trying, but still there. Warmth and innocence is still there, just like what he saw years ago her eyes even smiling, and it’s just focused on him, and it made him feel warmer.

They were enveloped in awkward silence as the driver starts the engine again. Myungsoo looked at Minji and smiled awkwardly and dorky at her, gaining a cute (it was cute for him ok, cutest even) laugh from Minji. Minji then looked at the window, but Myungsoo wanted to see her smile again, and to hear her laugh, and to feel her-

“Oppa! Are you okay? Is there something wrong with my face?” _Nothing’s wrong with it. Well in fact there is._ “ _It’s just too perfect~”_ That one came out fresh from his mouth and he was taken aback, and he froze on the spot and he could feel his heart beating too hard and all his brain could think about is stupidstupidstupid. Minji laughed again, harder this time, like Myungsoo just shared a joke. He could feel his face grow so warm and all that he managed to reply this time is a short ‘ah..’, and an awkward smile, and his neck suddenly felt loose and hanged low and then looked to his side of the window.

They have been on the road for the past hour and he still is staring at his side of the window (and still fully embarrassed by what he’s not supposed to say out loud), staring into Japan’s beautiful scenery (but not truly appreciating it cause right now all he wants to devote his stares to is on Minji’s face and Minji’s smile), when he felt Minji shift and moved and felt like she is staring at him. He suddenly looked her way to make sure he just doesn’t feel it, that it’s not just his hallucination, and she is. She _IS_ staring at him, smiling mischievously, which made him narrow his eyes. “What?”

“Oh it’s nothing.” She laughed like it’s the continuation of her mischievous smile (which should make feel Myungsoo threatened and alarmed but she is just too cute he only managed to stare again and tried to look angry. He tried though.). “Oh sure I also think your face is perfect,” a smirk and a snort now. “It’s just that, it’s surprising that you’re not wearing all black today.” Myungsoo all of a sudden looked at himself. He is wearing a navy blue cardigan and a white shirt, and he realised and he snorted. And then he looked back at Minzy who is still have her doting smile and giggled a little, “It looks better on you.” And then they are smiling at each other. A warm, fond, familiar smile that Myungsoo wants to keep forever in his pocket and in his brain and in all of his waking moments. A smile that make him feel like he is hugging Sungjongie’s bear and it hugs back. A smile that feels so warm it feels like a hug, and he would give up anything just to keep and have that smile on Minji all to himself, and still so selfishly reach out to her and literally feel that warmth through her hug and feel her and not let her go. He wants all of that.

He was sent out of his daze when the taxi stopped. “Oh, we’re here?” Minzy put a halt at their smilingstaring competition (which made Myungso groan inside cause he is not over it yet. No not yet) when she pressed her forehead on her side of the window and Myungsoo blinked too many times and looked left and right like it’s hard to search for any windows, and to his amusement, they indeed  have arrived at their destination.

 

 

They were welcomed by the cold sea air, and the gentle light of the sun that is slowly peeking through the sea. 

A sigh of contentment escaped from Minji's lips which automatically makes Myungsoo's head turn and stare at her. Minji stared back at myungsoo and gave a snicker that transformed into a sweet smile, shook her camera towards the beach and mouthed a "let's go", and Myungsoo is confused himself because why would a simple action make his heart giddy and his smile wider. And he remembers he's with Minji and Minji is all kinds of amazing so he stopped wondering, shook his head at himself and started walking beside Minji.

Just like their encounter at Jeju, they took pictures to their heart's content. It is Myungsoo's most favorite thing in the world, and it gives him the feeling of satisfaction and happiness that is completely different to when he performs with Infinite. It gives him his own space, his own time, and his own personality in what he do, and at the same time appreciate the beauty that is his sorroundings and it gives his heart such love that he can never get from performing and seeing thousands of fans. Taking pictures of everything makes him happy and he smiles in contentment because he gets to do the thing that he loves. But not until that one time when he decided to go alone to a forest in Jeju in their one free day in staying there where he met Gong Minji. After a series of awkward conversations and awkward invitations to stroll in the forest together, Myungsoo silently thanked the heavens for the sudden course of bravery in him to get Minji's number and get close to her, becuase it is then that he decided that in his life, photography and taking pictures of his sorroundings comes second now, and Gong Minji comes first.

 

After getting tired of taking pictures of a rather empty beach with just a few guesthouses, and after making sure he got enough nice pictures of his sorroundings, it suddenly dawned on him that he did not really took so much of what's really there in front of him. 

After checking and backreading all the pictures that he captured, Minji suddenly appeared in his peripherial view, her body covered with her black oversized sweatshirt dress and her toes, bare but covered with sand. He walked slowly to get a little bit near to her to see her face and he was gushed and enveloped again by sudden happiness because her face looks so serious which only makes it cute to look at, what with her sweater and toes and all. He has to try not to melt right then and there by so much affection for Minji so he tried to look away but instead his eyes decided to settle on her face. Her face that is so serious and so focused, as if she wants to take a picture of every grain of sand if possible. Her face is so focused and so serious in taking pictures, but by the time that she's about to look at the picture that she took, her face transforms into sunshine happiness. Her smile is so warm, so contented, and how her eyes crinkle with so much satisfaction and so much happiness. Myungsoo wants to keep the moment forever and wants to take pictures of focused Minji and sunshine Minji but he just stops. He just stops and stares at the moment, his heart being wrapped in a tight hug of so much joy and so much warmth that he can't move. That putting his palm on top of his cheast takes so much effort, but he did just that because he wants to save his heart, he wants to save himself. He has to save himself because he does not want to cry from so much emotions and so much happiness. But he did'nt really need saving. He gives in, let out a big sigh of amazement because Minji's eyes and smile are on him now, and he might just melt and die there if he does not.

(Myungsoo might be the weakest when he is with Minji but he is also the bravest. Despite the melting and taking out of breath, Myungsoo braved his way, and collected himself together and walked very slowly, very carefully towards Minji and they are smiling  to each other, and Myungsoo breaks because he wrapped his arms around Minji protectively because he needs too, he longs for this, he has to, and because he can. He endlessly thanked all the gods ever existed because he feels so happy especially when Minji hugged him just as tight.)

 

They are just looking at the sea, seated side by side and savoring the time that they have left. They talk about everything and nothing, laughing at each other's sillyness and comforting each other and cheering for each other just like what they usually do when they talk through messages, when Myungsoo suddenly stopped his aegyo babbling when he suddenly remembered why he specifically took Minji there in that beach. Minji  also stopped laughing and her face suddenly looked surprised and worried by Myungsoo's sudden action. But before she could even ask what that was about, Myungsoo was suddenly standing up and pulling her hand to stand, and before she could even ask where they are going he is being pulled away. Not that she mind because Myungsoo is holding her hand anyway.

 

They arrive at one of the beach houses, hands still glue to each other, on the far end of the beach. Its paint all cracked, looking comepletely empty and old. Miinji stared at it for a while in awe and in fear, but she really didnt have the time to completely feel them because Myungsoo is griping her hand tightly as if to say "trust me" and pulling her towards to where he is going.

They went to the side of the empty beach house to go the back and saw a small storage house. It looked different from the beach house where it was hiding from. It looked as if someone still goes there regularly unlike the guest house in front. Myungsoo went straight to the door when Minji tugged his hand, her face confused and worried.

"I saw this on the internet while I was searching for a place where we could hang out together when we see each other again. It is heavily advertised in the internet so don't worry. We're safe." He admitted and explained like a five-year-old kid explaining his point. And Minji wanted to dote on him but she became suddenly so conscious of her face heating up when Myungsoo admitted that he looks really forward to seeing her again.

When Myungsoo got Minji's nod of approval, he opened the door and opened the light and Minji felt beyond disbelief and amazement at what she saw. A table full of photography equipment and chemicals she only saw in her book or videos, complete and all ready to use. The only thing it is waiting for is a camera and films to develop.

"Oppa this is so great!" Minji looked at Myungsoo, her face full of excitement and amazement, to which Myungsoo replied with his cat-like grin full of pride at what he had discovered.

"Wait 'til you see this." To which Myungsoo turned off the white light they're currently using and changed it to red light while saying "cha-jang" for added effect. "Do you want to try it out?"

"I only bought my DSLR oppa. And I don't really know how it works." Minji replied with a fake frown which Myungsoo imitated which made them both laugh.

"I will teach you then." Myungsoo wore his smug smile again and went to the table to set the equipments up.

"You really just took me here just to boast on how great you are didn't you, Myungsoo seonsaeng-nim?" Minji chuckled looking at Myungsoo who is nodding his head while he wear his cat-smile again.

 

After finishing developing a strip of film, and explaining how to develop step-by-step, Myungsoo took out another set of film and gave it to Minji. Minji's face became serious again all of the sudden and carefully held onto the film like it's the most important precious thing, and Myungsoo is endeared once again at how Minji looks so cute he has to keep his hands inside the pocket of his cardigan to keep himself from pnching Minji's cheek.

Minji kind of stumbled on what to do first, forgettingwhat to do first after seeing the pictures that Myungsoo developed (it was her taking a picture of a shell on the sand earlier.), but came to her senses when Myungsoo tappped her shoulder and gave her the developing paper.

Myungsoo just watched Minji and all her seriousness as she clumsily cut her paper and clumsily put the paper in the right chemicals. But when Minji accidentally dropped the thong in the chemical tray and spilled some chemicals (that could burn her skin), he rushed close to her and stayed behind her, guiding her hands carefully while putting and removing the paper from the chemicals in the right time. Minji looked back at Myungsoo and gave him an apologetic smile, and finishes her photos confidently, her body being comfortable on Myungsoo's.

After hanging the photos carefully, one by one, Minji looked through the photos the Myungsoo developed earlier. Most of them were her pictures and it should make her embarassed, which she is, but she can't help but feel amazed and a little bit proud of Myungsoo's work. It is the side of Myungsoo that she likes seeing. And she thought she would really love to see him do it everyday, every chance she gets because he is so different yet so familiar. She can't help but look back to when they met each other in Jeju. She was just casually trying out her camera, just playing with it, but still feels very passionate about what she does just like how she is everytime she tries out new hobbies. But when she saw Myungsoo taking pictures as if like a professional, his face so focused in what he is doing, she suddenly felt like a kid with just a toy. The sudden urge of getting to know that man and asking him to teach her on how to do it surged through her, so before she could eeven think about it, she approached him. But after ther awkward introduction and explanation how Myungsoo is her hoobae and that they are both idols strolling alone in the middle of the forest, after how they get to know each other enough, and after he asked for her number, Minji hadn't forgotten how passionate Myungsoo is talking about photography, even if she was late to realize how different Myungsoo was when she met her after watching enough videos and interviews Myungsoo has had been after their Jeju trip.

Minji felt him move next to her, his lean body close enough like how he did when he guided her, that she could lean on him and be comfortable there. She willed herself to look away from the pictures to stare at Myungsoo, feeling really proud all of a sudden because he is just so so  _great._  Myungsoo, without taking away his sight from the pictures wihtout really seeing them suddenly cleared his dry throat and teasingly said, "Like what you see?" and looked at Minji right after and chuckled nervously. 

And they are in their staring competition again and Myungsoo can't help but face her fully and get closer to her as much as possible because they are staring at each other staright in the eye. Myungsoo is so close to Minji and he is holding her hands to his. And Minji stared at their hands and the sudden contact took her breath away that all that she could manage was a breathy "Myungsoo", and that was all what Myungsoo needed to hear. He then removed his hands from minzy and cupped her cheeks, and they both heaved their last sigh as their lips are mere inches apart. And it may seem cliche to the whole world but Minji and Myungsoo felt like they are the only ones on earth. Like time stopped. Like time did not exist at all because they are kissing. Myungsoo is kissing Minji and he wanted to explode and float with every peck every kiss Minji initiates, but thank heavens because Minji's hands are on his neck and that is enough to keep him grounded. For a while.

(Myungsoo literally wanted to float or melt or both because Minji deepens the kiss and it is the best thing in the world. Minzy is the best thing sthat happned to his world.)

 

After a series of shy pecks to each other's cheeks to deep, passionate kisses. And after  Myungsooo can't keep himself from kissing Minji's face and putting his forehead on Minji's after he gets ran out of breath. After laughing shyly at their shared kisses. They are now by the highway, waiting for a bus ride back to the city. Back to their reality of rehearsals, flashing lights, and screaming fans. Back to the life of endless hiding and pretentions. But right now, Myungsoo is holding Minji's hand and right now this is the reality they have, the warmth of each other's hands and each other's love.

 

 

 


End file.
